thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:Mistaken Identity
|EpisodeAlternativeTitle = |MetropolitanPoliceCaseNo= |EpisodeNo = |EpisodeYearxNo = 2007x005 |Writer = Richard Ommanney |Producer = Andrea Sapsford |Director = Richard Signy |Airdate = 17th January 2007 |AirdateAU = 21st August 2007 |Series = 23 |onscreen-credits = |Prev = Chain of Events |Next = Zain- No Going Back Part 1 }} Heaton is astounded when Mia tells him that the local newspaper is running with a ‘possible closure of Sun Hill’ story, and Gold hints that she thinks she knows who leaked it. Diane and Honey find a woman dead on her sofa, and when they investigate, Mickey and Jo discover that what appears to be a suicide may be a case of murder. Roger and Dan investigate an attack in a local pub, where the landlord suffered a head wound. His attacker is soon identified, but Roger soon begins to realise that the landlord might not be the honest man he thinks he is. Heaton is astounded when Met Press Officer, Mia Perry, tells him that the local newspaper is running with a ‘possible closure of Sun Hill’ story. Heaton announces the news to the shocked officers and tells them it’s important to work harder than ever – it’s either them or Barton Street Station. He tells them he will fight Sun Hill’s corner and keep them informed of any developments. Diane and Honey are called to a house after a call from a concerned postman. A young woman called Karen is found dead on her sofa and the officers read a note left from her to her two young daughters. Honey notices a needle sticking out of Karen’s ankle and realises she committed suicide after over-dosing with heroin. CID are informed and Mickey and Jo start to investigate. The DCs visit Karen’s ex-husband, Colin Spence who has custody of the girls, and are surprised to learn Karen has been drug-free for the past ten months. After searching Karen’s flat, the detectives are intrigued to find lots of bills and receipts showing that she is in a lot of debt. During the search, Karen’s friend, Maggie Ball arrives and Honey questions her. Maggie admits Karen was in a lot of debt and was asked by the loan shark to sell crack in order to make the payments. Honey, with a toddler, goes undercover as a single mum to a group meeting at the local church attended by Karen and when she is told by church worker Jake Bennett about a loan she could get, Honey arrests him. Back at the station, Mickey questions Jake who breaks down admitting he is also in a lot of trouble with the same loan shark and eventually gives up his name – Gary Bryce. Mickey feels the pressure when Heaton tells him that if they nail the shark – it’ll be a big reason to keep Sun Hill on the map. Jake is anxious when he is sent, complete with hidden microphone, to see Bryce in an attempt to get him to admit responsibility for Karen’s suicide. Mickey is livid when, during the undercover operation, Colin arrives, blowing the whole investigation. Mickey breaks the news to Heaton that they will need to find another way of capturing Bryce, so he joins the interview and tries to crack him. Meanwhile, Roger and Dan are called to a pub where landlord, Vince Morgan is suffering a head wound after being attacked. Roger knows Vince and his wife, Sheila, and later questions Vince as he recovers in St Hugh’s hospital. Vince explains that they had held a fancy dress stag party at the pub the previous night, but that he had been confronted by a man earlier that morning and four thousand pounds had been stolen. Dan and Roger check CCTV and discover that a man who disappeared into the toilets last night only emerged this morning. He is identified as Spike Randall but, after questioning, both Dan and Roger realise that not all is what it seems, but is Vince the honest man Roger thinks he is? *Kim Tiddy as PC Honey Harman *Chris Simmons as DC Mickey Webb *Chris Jarvis as PC Dan Casper *John Bowler as PC Roger Valentine *Sally Rogers as DC Jo Masters *Kaye Wragg as PC Diane Noble *Daniel Flynn as Supt John Heaton *Roberta Taylor as Insp Gina Gold *Gillian Taylforth as Sgt Nikki Wright *Alex Walkinshaw as Sgt Dale Smith *Gary Lucy as PC Will Fletcher *Kazia Pelka as DAC Georgia Hobbs Category:2007 Episodes Category:Series 23